The Organization
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Somewhat sequel to Memories. Cynder is murdered by an assasin of an organization. Spyro, having been freed and attempting to start a new life with her, is devastated and seeks vengeance. However, he may find that harboring vengeance may not be so easy...


**Believe it or not, I am somewhat continuing Memories. However, this is more of a spiritual sequel than anything, and there will be some inaccuracies. I also wanted to write a somewhat horror fic, so this prologue was actually based off of a small short fic I did but never published due to the fact that it sucked bawls. Anyway, I'll update this in my free time, as I am going to be publishing a book within the next year or two. Original beats Fanfiction any day, so don't bitch if I don't update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro….nor do I want to after DotD got shat out**

Pupil-less Red eyes flashed in the darkness, followed shortly by a movement of shadows in the nearby trees. It was impossible to tell the features of the owner, as it was always obscured by the darkness that the night gave it. Still, it moved silently towards a temple-like structure. There were at least two lights on in the building.

Watching silently, the figure noted that the light closest to it went off, plunging the room into darkness. There was only one room left now; what it guessed was the bedroom. Two large objects, otherwise unseen, formed on the figure's back and it jumped off the large tree he was on and _flew_ over to another one, landing in a crouching position as it looked into the room.

There were two dragons in the room, both sharing the same bowl-like bed that was big enough to fit another full-sized dragon into it. At the sight of the dragons, the figure hissed, bringing a furred claw to its chest and lightly tracing the large, ropey scar the crossed it. Dragons would pay….dearly.

Movement caught its eyes as he saw a dragon, evidently male, get up out of the bowl and yawn as he left the room. The dragon had purple scales for the most part, but his underbelly and the front of his neck had orange-yellow scales, matching the colors of his horns, spikes, and claws. His eyes, however, were a deep purple, seemingly darker than the scales.

The dragon was also muscular and quite tall for his species. There could be no mistaking this dragon…surely this must be Spyro. A wicked grin formed on the figure's face at the sight of him. "Found you…" it said in a male, insane voice that could send shivers down almost anyone's spines…proved they have one left after they saw it.

_Did you find the traitor, Krucifi?_ A voice asked in his head. There was no way of telling who spoke, but the figure knew the owner very well.

_Yes…there is no mistaking him. He is the one who destroyed Malefor and turned against Draco…_ the figure, Krucifi, responded, watching where the purple dragon had left the room.

_No.3…Spyro. He was so close to plunging the world in corruption. Pridewing couldn't even come close to that in power…shame that all went to waste thanks to HER…._ There was boiling anger and bitterness at the last word, and there could only be one who his master could be angry at.

Cynder…once Malefor's general, she turned rogue after Spyro had freed her from his grasp ten years ago. Through their combined efforts, they defeated Malefor and sealed him away once more in some cliché battle from what Krucifi had heard. Not like he cared all that much about Malefor…he was a weakling, and weaklings were discarded.

Of the nine that originally made the order, only six remained. Draco was killed against Cynder, Malefor sealed away…Spyro turned traitor. Krucifi was no.2 in the order….only answering to the leader. The lesser were meaningless to him…too soft or weak, or in Malefor's case, idiotic. Blowing up the world would have screwed their plans, so it was good that Malefor was no more.

Looking at the other dragon in the room, Krucifi hissed. Black scales coated the dragoness, as he was easily able to identify, with ruby red underbelly scales. Sleek in appearance, she looked more feline than anything. Her long, whip-like tail seemed longer than her body itself and ended in a scythe, a 'gift' from Gaul, the other general in Malefor's army. Her horns and claws were silver in color and seemingly went much further than it should have. Strange markings were in her skull, probably due to Malefor 'claiming' her. Malefor was a perverted freak…not that Pridewing was any different.

_She is there, correct?_ The voice of his master asked.

_Yes…_ Krucifi responded, snapping a branch and not caring who heard. That was only a slight indication of the rage he felt against this one dragon…rarely did other dragons have the same amount of hatred. He was called racist and prejudiced against dragons…but in truth, he just saw them all as tools to extract his vengeance from.

A silence momentarily fell over Krucifi as he watched Cynder sleep. After a minute, the voice responded. _Dispose of her; she has been a thorn in our side for too long. I will not have what happened to Draco repeated. After you do so, return to us. I have a special task for you…_

At that order, Krucifi grinned, revealing two impossibly long fangs that seemed relative to vampires in nature. "Finally…" he hissed to himself. His voice was lingering with darkness and had a bit of an accent to it. Growling, he jumped off of where he was as two wing-like objects seemingly formed on his back. They were similar to a raven's wings, but darker. He flew over to where the bedroom was, revealing his features.

It was a tall yet thin bipedal wolf with messy black fur that seemed to be coated in dried blood. A large black overcoat stretched over the length of his body, but as to where he obtained it, he kept to himself. He wore plated leggings and boots, but his chest was left bare…except for the large, ropey scar the crossed from his right shoulder to the bottom left side of his chest. He also kept where he got that to himself, but he did give a hint with the word 'genocide'.

The wings on his back also stretched over his body, the wings themselves giving off an eerie feeling…as if they were unnaturally there. A soft red aura surrounded the wolf as well, making him seem like a creature of nightmare…which he was, as he was responsible for leveling entire villages. His complete red eyes radiated hatred and vengeance, as well as insanity, cunning, and intelligence.

"How predictable that a dragon would leave a window open …idiots…not that I complain!" Krucifi spoke to himself, raising his right arm up. As soon as he did that, a gigantic scythe formed in that claw. Black in color, this weapon was longer than the wolf himself. It was serrated by tiny hooks along the blade that were evidently meant to tear apart when it cut. In addition, the bottom end of the scythe had an identical blade, but it was facing the opposite direction of the other one. Red energy in the shape of veins crawled all over the weapon.

However, as he advanced on the sleeping Cynder, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards it, he saw that it was a pair of eggs…no doubt hers and Spyro's. His task put on hold momentarily, he ventured over to the eggs and grinned evilly at them. One was black…the other blue, and near hatching. Not if he had a say in it, though…

Raising his left claw, he shot a red beam at both eggs. At first, it seemed to be doing nothing until the shells lost the luster they once had and began to crack. Krucifi, however, seemed to be getting a bit stronger as he channeled the beam over the eggs. After a minute, the eggs had lost most of their color and were covered in cracks...but not of birth, but of death.

At that moment, Krucifi felt something press against his spine. Snarling, he spoke, "Would you just give me one more damn minute?" he asked as he spun around and shot a blast of red matter at his assaulter. As it went flying into a wall, he grinned. "Oh…hello Cynder. You don't look that much different from when we last met…." He spoke, masking the insanity for the moment.

"Who…are you?" Cynder croaked, trying to stand up, but failed. "We've…never met before…" she continued, giving up on trying to stand. It was clear that she didn't see what happened to her eggs, as she would be attacking him relentlessly. Not that he would need to put any effort in to stop her though.

"Five years ago at Draco's lair…oh no, I was under a different name then. Think…how many bipedal wolves do you know?" he asked, slowly walking towards her and dragging his scythe against the ground for almost no reason other than he could.

For a moment, Cynder looked clueless as she looked at his massive weapon, but then a flash of recognition crossed her face. "No…Orion….what happened to you…?" she asked, sadness and confusion dripping from her voice.

Grinning again, Krucifi kneeled down in front of her, "You really want to know?" he asked. When she nodded, he laughed darkly, "Very well! After the battle against Draco, I went home with my mate and were about to live a happy life together." Anger crossed his face as he started getting hysterical, "But then your kind launched a genocide! Everyone died…except for me. But after that, I was reborn into this after my master gave me a second chance. He promised that I could extract my vengeance against any dragon…and so far, he has kept to it." He sighed and looked into her eyes, forcing her to look away. "I'm going to kill you, Cynder. For every little pain you caused this organization, even turning Spyro against us, you will not survive this night."

"What're you…" Cynder began, but Krucifi slapped her, cutting her off. Three deep cuts raced a few inches across her face. In response, Cynder tried to get up, but Krucifi reacted quicker. A large net made of red energy fell upon her, preventing her from moving. Laughing at her futile attempts, he stood up and raised his scythe in level with her neck. "Orion…don't do this. You still have a shred of light in you…I see it." She said in a whisper, eyeing the large weapon.

"Let me think about it…done!" he said after mock thinking about his choice. Cackling madly, he brought the weapon down on her neck, severing it entirely as blood squirted everywhere, her head rolling a few feet away from the body.

It was done; Cynder, the leader of that army that fell Draco, was dead. No doubt Spyro would seek vengeance, but he is nothing but a gnat compared to his and his master's power. Though he may get aid...and while it may prove a threat, Krucifi had no worries of that. They could all come, but he would slaughter them all.

Picking up the head, he felt a bit of remorse knowing that he killed someone that was once his friend, but he discarded it. Dragons were dragons, and targets were targets; both must die. Creating a rope of red energy, he tied it around a horn of her head and stuck it to the wall above the door so that when Spyro came in…he would have a very 'pleasant' surprise.

After doing that, he took one last look at the body before grinning and taking off into the night sky…

**Before you start bitching, this is part of the plot…as well as me taking a bit of frustration out on Cynder, but mostly a plot development. Now I am sure that there is going to be spelling errors and grammatical mistakes somewhere in this, but I am dyslexic and can't always tell if I do make a mistake. So yeah…I'll update when I feel like it. Also, normal chapters will probably be longer depending on my mood.**


End file.
